Beyond all Things
by hopper12594
Summary: I have loved you since we were young. And I came back just for you. Will I ever find you again? I never gave up in loving you. Please don't give up on me. I'll show you that my love will prevail beyond all things, even death. sasusaku
1. The Dawn of Sufferings

**Beyond all Things**

hopper12594

**PLOT:** Sakura and Sasuke are childhood friends. But then, destiny decided to separate

them. And after 10 years, fate conspired to meet them. Will things still be the same between them as when they're young?

A tale of betrayal and trust, of deception and loyalty. Not all love stories have happy endings. Because in this world where everything is hiding in the darkness, love is the only light. If you can find it.

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To my friends

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Dawn of Sufferings**

She lies there wide-awake on her bed. All the memories of the dream she had slowly floods in. Involuntarily, she clutched her head as she felt a painful prick surge her brains, her insides. Drops of sweat continue to wet her face while her lips are very dry. She can't release a shout or a gasp for she feels her throat has been drained from moisture. She can only shout in her head, hoping that someone might hear her.

The dream looks so real that if she doesn't know that her eyes were closed at that time, she would have thought that it's real. It feels like it's going to happen. Sooner. She felt fear not for her life but for her family. She feels that this dream can erase her family from this world. The dream had a tremendous effect on her like a drug. It caused her body to feel pain and to suffer. It gave her illusions of truth.

She flinched on her bed as she heard some shouts and cries of help from the distance. The dream is traumatizing her! She's going crazy! Everything from her painful childhood up to now is being played like an endless tape in her head. The dream made her recall the painful moments and endless sufferings she and her family have experienced. Being tortured in the past, she has become sensitive to these things. She had hallucinations before. But what pains her most is she can't fight or do anything but to plead.

"No…." she moaned. "Please….stop…"

And the more she wants it to stop, the more it hurts. She twisted and turned on her bed because she began to feel numbness on her limbs. She can't move. She's having a seizure. The worst one she had for years. And after a few minutes of struggle, all the sounds died out like there's someone who turned them all off. Her brain became blank.

She survived from this painful ordeal. She swept her pink bangs away from her eyes and felt her sweat in her face. She dried them in her shirt as she lied down. She calmed down and as she lays there, her pink hair covering her innocent face, she fell asleep. Hoping that this time there are no disturbances.

Hopefully.

**

* * *

Morning.**

Mornings start normally for the Harunos. Mr. Haruno Mitoki is a bodyguard of the prominent business tycoon, Mr. Uchiha Hideki. He may be a simple bodyguard to the public eye but one may not find out what secrets lay between them. Mrs. Haruno Eriko is a simple housewife, taking care of their house, which was given by the Uchihas, and their three children. Haruno Misato is the eldest, scholar in the town's resident high school. Haruno Hirohito or Hiro being the second and the only boy adds mischief and chaos to the already chaotic life of the Harunos. And Haruno Sakura, the youngest, unusually admired because of her exceptionally pink hair, the verdure of her green eyes, and the innocence of her smile.

Haruno Sakura, a girl of ten years old, appears too young for all. So vulnerable, so weak, but what lies beyond this innocence, one will find out when the right time comes. Her courage will be tested beyond limits, when destiny puts her life into a mess.

**

* * *

7:00**

The Harunos are busy preparing for the day. Mr. Haruno went to work immediately. Misato and Hiro went to school shortly after their father went. And Sakura, she's late.

She's always late.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?" demanded a fuming Sakura as she forced two slices of bread in her small mouth.

"Easy, dear. You might choke. I saw you're very sound asleep so I decided not to wake you up." Her mom explains as she fixes Sakura's things.

Sakura shook her head disbelievingly and tried to utter a word. "B-but…oh yeah, thanks Mom! You did a great job. Congratulations!" she faked a big smile.

"Well, thanks honey!" her mom smiled.

Talk about sarcasm.

"I can't believe her." Sakura continue to mutter as she fixes her things. She stuffed them all carelessly in her bag as she silently cursed the reason why she lacked sleep, why she woke up late.

That stupid dream.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye, honey! Take care!"

Sakura went out. Calculating that at this rate, she had already missed the bus and she doesn't want to walk, she hurriedly got her skateboard and zoomed onto her school.

The sun is shining proudly in the horizons: a great sign of a great day.

And as she rides her skateboard, a thought loomed darkly in her mind: the dream. She thought busily of the dream, recalling all the events. Maybe this time, she can put a meaning to it. She explored all the aspects of that dream. Is it just pure dream? But why did she experience a seizure while on it? Maybe because night is the time when she is most vulnerable? Or maybe because…

KAPOW!

WAPAK!

BLAG!

Agh!!!!!!

OH, MEN!

#$&!

So much for the sound effects.

Sakura, because of her inborn clumsiness or just her absentmindedness at that time, bumped someone.

"Why did you bump me? Do watch where you're going!"

Or in her case, someone bumped her.

"Hey, speak up! Or at least, look at my eyes! You—"

Sakura stopped. As she got up, she saw the face of the one who bumped her.

And boy, it is gorgeous. He's gorgeous.

Sakura stared at his face as the boy tried to get up. He has fair complexion, rosy full lips, sharp nose, cheeks that glow when exposed to the sun, deep dark attractive eyes.

Hai…

Get the picture?

The boy might have noticed that Sakura stopped and stared at her. "Quit staring. I know I'm handsome."

"Yes, you are." Sakura said. She appeared to have been love struck by the boy. She continued to look at him with this blanked look when she realized something.

"Hey you! Who told you that you're handsome?!?"

"You just told me that." The boy smirked. He looks calm. Very relaxed.

"How dare you! Hey—" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence when the boy, taller than her, grabbed her chin and put their faces close to each other. Sakura blushed because of the close proximity of their faces. The boy whispered in Sakura's ear.

"You're cute."

Sakura turned very red. Like a tomato.

The boy released her chin and grabbed Sakura's hand instead. He looked at her watch. "You're late. You study at Montessori, right? Classes start at 7:15 there. It's already 7:30."

"Oh, man! This is your entire fault. If I see you again, I swear, I'll--"

"What? Blush madly again at me?" Smirk.

"Arghh…"

Sakura carried her skateboard and ran fast to her school. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!!"

The boy dumbfounded at Sakura's actions noticed something on the ground.

It is Sakura's I.D.

A smirk escaped the prodigy's lips.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. Nice meeting you, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Hey pipz!

I know this is relatively short but this is just an introduction. And the dream? I'll write about that in the next chapter. So it'll be suspense.

Hope you like this now.

READ AND REVIEW!

Merry Christmas!!!


	2. The Start of Forever Chase

**Beyond all Things**

hopper12594

**PLOT:** Sakura and Sasuke are childhood friends. But then, destiny decided to separate

them. And after 10 years, fate conspired to meet them. Will things still be the same between them as when they're young?

A tale of betrayal and trust, of deception and loyalty. Not all love stories have happy endings. Because in this world where everything is hiding in the darkness, love is the only light. If you can find it.

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To my friends

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Start of Forever Chase**

Sakura had a bad day. She considers it the worst one she had for months. Why? She was late, right? And being late is now considered a heinous crime. Yeah, her school was no exception. So the first thing that greeted her this morning is the face of Lady, their student body president. Her eyes depict a manic glint in them saying like "You're late! Be doomed! Nyahahahahahaha!!!" So now Sakura's regretting, not being late, but because she ever voted Lady. Well she thought she's nice.

So as the rules say, she has to be subjected to extreme torture: community service. And in a girl's world, there is nothing more embarrassing and disgusting than cleaning the whole school and exposing your undies for the whole school to see just because you're wearing skirts that day. Well, they wear skirts everyday.

She should clean the whole school. But because Lady is nice, she's also a girl and she believes in feminism, (what's that have to do with community service?) she only let Sakura clean the comfort rooms. Talk about women empowerment.

Oh. And she thinks she's nice in that way.

It's a whole lot worse.

Sakura armed herself against this war she would have to fight in. This is do or die. After all, she only has to clean the rooms in which the little children release their anger. But the problem is they don't know how to shoot them in the erm, designated place.

They should put up a sign that says:

**Shoot all those things that come out of your stomachs in the toilet bowl or else they will haunt you at night!!**

Other than concentrating on putting signs about cleanliness, because Sakura thinks it's better to clean these trashes than these, ugh, anyways.

Sakura entered the first battlefield. It looks like a massacre has occurred here. The walls have been splattered by something that's foul and sticky that came out of children's stomachs. And there's a foul odor that's emanating from the cubicles.

This means war.

Sakura gathered all the strength she can muster and she started cleaning right away. Good luck.

So after two hours of waging war with her archenemy…the comfort room, she emerged victorious, ladies and gentlemen. So with her head held up high she slowly walked out of the comfort room feeling proud of her accomplishment.

_I am the champion of the world_

_And I'll keep on fighting till the end_

_I am the champion_

_I am the champion_

_No time for losers_

_Coz' I am the champion…_

_Of the world_

Aside from the fact that Sakura now carries a foul odor everywhere she goes and her clothes have little splatters of you-know-what, she's still alive. No harm done.

* * *

Later at Sakura's home that day…

Sakura is busy doing her homework upstairs. She got immensely preoccupied in her work that she didn't notice her father is calling her downstairs.

"Sakura! How many times do I need to call you?!? Come down!"

"Oh, men! What is it this time?" Sakura scratched her head looking very pissed and she put down her pen annoyed.

She went down the stairs gruffly. Her every step is weighed down with an obvious annoyance at the disturbance. She went straight into the living room to saw her father with some visitors.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I want to introduce to you my guests here." Mr. Haruno looks very proud and he even puffed out his chest.

_Is he stupid or something? _Sakura thought. _Can't he see that I'm actually pissed? Why is he still grinning crazy there?_

"This is my youngest daughter, Haruno Sakura." Her father started and he even hugged Sakura. _Ugh, Dad! Do you know shame?_

Mr. Haruno released Sakura. "Sakura, this is Mr. Uchiha Hideki, my boss, as you may well know." Sakura appeared happy and she posted a fake grin.

"Meanwhile, this is his lovely and ever-beautiful wife, Mrs. Uchiha Makoto." _Lovely?? And ever-beautiful??_

"And this is their son, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Uchiha Sasuke? What the?_

_Same deep dark eyes?_

Sasuke thought. So here's Haruno Sakura.

If I'm not mistaken, same green eyes.

_Same dark hair?_

Same exceptionally pink hair.

_Same forehead?_

Same wide, I mean vast forehead.

_Same nose?_

Same nose. 

_Same lips?_

Same lips.

_Same ears?_

Same ears.

_Heck, even same clothes?!?_

Heck, even same clothes…

_Same chest?_

Same che-ugh, elbows. 

_Ah!! He's that boy I bumped into earlier! The reason I was late! GRRR… How can I forget that incident?_

Yeah, she's Haruno Sakura. Big deal. 

"YOU!!!" Sakura burst out.

"Yeah, me." Sasuke replied. Smirk. She looks cute when annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Sakura demanded. She tried to remain calm. But no can do.

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

"You, bastard!"

"Hey, who's bastard, girl?"

"Obviously, it's you. Hello?!? Am I cross-eyed?"

"Don't call me that, baka."

"Me? A baka? How dare you call me that?!?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're just a major pain in my epic rectum!"

Mr. Haruno and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha could just stare at their children bickering like, well, children.

"How dare you call an Uchiha like that?"

"Hey Sasuke, stop. She's a girl." Mr. Uchiha piped in.

"Hey, I don't care about your surname, Uchiha. Mine's a lot better, Haruno."

"Sakura, act like a girl!" Mr. Haruno tried to reason out.

"That? A girl?!? Well, I'd rather eat my fingers than call her a girl!'

"Sasuke, stop now. Act like an Uchiha."

"How dare you question my femininity?!?"

"Sakura, respect them! Act like a girl!"

"Hey, it's true. You don't look like a girl."

"Sasuke, I said stop."

"I don't look like a girl?!?"

"Sakura, I just said stop. When will you obey me?"

"Well, except your chest and a little curve here, your features are boyish. Dude, you even call that a chest?"

"Stop!"

"Hey you pervert, stop insulting me!"

"Stop!"

"Can't you---"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

Birds chirped.

Sweat dropped.

"Ah! Dad, what kind of voice is that?" Sasuke appeared stricken.

"Well, Sasuke you made me lose my poise." Mr. Uchiha said while letting his wife tidy him up. If the media have found out about this…

"Sakura," Mr. Haruno started with gritted teeth and an obvious infuriation of what happened, "Back to your room. Now." He emphasized those last two words. He glared at Sakura. She knew that this is not the time to protest. She went out of the room and went upstairs.

"You, Sasuke, go to your room also. Now." Mr. Uchiha commanded.

The rest stared at him disbelievingly.

* * *

Sakura's still exasperated at what happened. _AH! That UCHIHA! It's because of him that I've become late and I had to clean those toilets. And it's because of him that I've been scolded by my father!!! Hey, I thought he's nice because you know, he's handsome. But grrrr….he's not!!!_

And while Sakura is busy planning ways on how to kill an egoistic Uchiha Sasuke, she fell asleep.

**_Dark. It's all dark. I can't see. I groped my way through the darkness hoping that I might get hold of something that can help me get out here. Heck, I don't even know where and why I'm here. What is this place? Where am I? I begin to feel afraid. I restrained my eyes hoping to see some light beyond me but there's nothing, only pure darkness._**

_**I sat down. I hugged my knees closer to my body while I kept my head low. I'm beginning to feel cold. I waited there for a long time in that position. I begin to feel helpless and desperate. I want to scream for help but I just can't. It's like my voice is gone. And after what seemed like an eternity to me, my eyes sensed some light.**_

**_I immediately stood up. I swept my pink bangs away from my face. I begin to feel some numbness on my limbs, but I suspended the feeling. I need to get away from here now! _**

**_I ran with all my might towards the light. But after a while, I felt that I'm not getting any closer. Damn it! I'm beginning to feel tired. But when I look at the darkness behind me threatening to enclose me in a clinch, I sensed a desire to not give up. I must go on. I really must._**

_**I ran. I can feel the wind in my ears. I can feel my pink hair being carried by the wind. This is a great sensation! Woohoo! Then I saw the light. It's nearer! Yes, it's nearer! This fact stimulated me and I desired to run faster.**_

**_Then the light went out. I looked around but I noticed I'm not in pure darkness anymore. I can see a big silhouette in front of me. I came forward to see what it is. My footsteps are muffled because of the thick dust and moss under my feet. I can hear my heart palpitating. I begin to feel scared, my cold sweat dropped._**

_**Then I saw it. A house. Not just a house but, hell, this is our house. I can recognize it from its familiar posts and hallways. I should be feeling secure now. This is our house, anyways. But why do I feel that something is wrong. Something is not right and I don't like this feeling one bit.**_

**_I came forward. I grabbed our knob. I can feel my sweaty hand shaking and shivering at the same time. I wiped it at my shirt. I can feel sweat in my forehead so I wiped it at the sleeves of my shirt. I opened the door, only to find darkness inside. I hesitated to come in but there's like something that's driving me in._**

**_I walked the familiar halls of our house. I walked slowly. I even don't want to progress in the beginning. I even thought to be as close to the door as possible for an easy escape route in case something just popped out of nowhere. Foolish, eh? _**

**_Then I smelled it. Blood. I smell blood. I saw a trail of it in the hallway to our living room. I froze. I don't want to see where it cam from. I just don't want. I'm feeling immensely scared and nervous. I want to get out quickly but the feeling of harm might befallen my family urged me to get on. _**

_**The smell became stronger as I progressed. You can imagine my fear and worry at the same time. I tried to call my parents but no sound came out. I went to the living room.**_

_**Then I had the worst fear of my life.**_

_**There I saw the slaughtered bodies of my family. They were all chopped; different parts of their bodies are in every corner of that room. In the table, inside the aquarium, everywhere!**_

**_My god! Who did this?!? Who did this!?! I can feel my body giving up. I can't take this. I can't comprehend all of this._**

_**And before fainting, I saw a message on the wall.**_

**DON'T MESS WITH US!!**

**_I felt my blood drained cold. I can't move. I can feel my eyes closing. And before I finally went out, I promised myself, I'll avenge. _**

_**Darkness.**_

* * *

Sakura bolted upright. She wiped the sweat on her forehead. She felt her heart racing inside her chest. She didn't see the message before. She didn't dream that before. And she was shocked that she ever felt a sense of avenging. Surely, this dream won't come true.

She lied down again, many questions entering her mind. Her head throbbed, for a girl, that's too much to handle. She closed her eyes, hoping for some sleep. What she didn't know is she'll forever be haunted by this dream, messing her life, ruining her family.

* * *

Hey, pipz!

Second chapter is up! Hehe. Hope you like it.

Read and review, folks!

A prosperous new year to all of you! Mwah + hugs!


	3. Forgotten War

**Beyond all Things**

hopper12594

**PLOT:** Sakura and Sasuke are childhood friends. But then, destiny decided to separate

them. And after 10 years, fate conspired to meet them. Will things still be the same between them as when they're young?

A tale of betrayal and trust, of deception and loyalty. Not all love stories have happy endings. Because in this world where everything is hiding in the darkness, love is the only light. If you can find it.

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To my friends

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3:** Forgotten War

For someone who's having weird disturbing dreams, it's weirder that one's not even bothering about it. Not even a little bit. Oh my God! Did she have amnesia? Stupid question.

Well you know she just realized that she needn't worry about that dream. She couldn't possibly spend her entire youth worrying about uncertain things. That dream isn't after all doing some harm to her.

Not yet.

A normal day at school…

"What the f-r-i-c-k-i-n a-p-o-s-t-r-o-p-h-e hell are you talking about?!?"

Yeah, this is normal. In fact some of its cool normality is now way too normal. Sakura wanted to venture now out of the normal and start her new trend.

Their class president, Michiko is cowering behind the teacher's table. But who wouldn't? With Sakura's megaphoney voice and showering tidal wave spit, who won't cower? Michiko crawled out once she was sure the coast is clear. She clumsily stood up and tidied herself, preparing for her conquer of her biggest fear: the one and only Haruno Sakura weighing 82 lbs!

"Ms. Sakura?" she clumsily started, "I'm talking about our next English project. Mr. Hiroshima said that we'll work on pairs, boy and girl. From the other section." Then she put her hands on her ears preparing for Sakura's retaliation.

She might have noticed that Michiko looks afraid that's why she calmed. "I know that Michiko. But pairing me to an Uchiha Sasuke is way, way, way insane! Why?!?"

"Because I said so. Now if you may excuse me, Ms. Sakura, I have some work to do." Michiko retreated feeling relieved.

Sakura's about to retaliate again when…

SMACK!

"Hey, what you do that for?"

Standing in front of her is her bestest friend, Yamanaka Ino, doing her nails, weighing 95 lbs!

Ino rolled her eyes and faced a confused Sakura.

"Hello? Duh?!? We're talking about Uchiha Sasuke here! And I mean the

U-C-H-I-H-A S-A-S-U-K-E!!" Ino resumed doing her nails.

"And so? Do I c-a-r-e?!?"

SMACK!

"You should d-a-m-n care! Oh, if I were you, I'll be ecstatic!" Ino sighed dreamily.

"Great! Then let's t-r-a-d-e places!" (Smiley)

SMACK! "Ouch!"

"Don't you remember?" Ino looked sideways at Michiko who's doing some filing to make sure that she can't heard this. Then she put her face unusually close to Sakura and did an I-am-Nostradamus'-descendant-believe-me look. "Michiko's word is

l-a-w here. Break it and be damned e-t-e-r-n-a-l-l-y." Ino ended her statement mysteriously and walked away muttering to herself how lucky Sakura is.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow. She suddenly felt a throbbing sensation on her head. "This d-a-m-n hurts. R-e-a-l-l-y."

She looked away shaking her head sighing. _I swear I'll kill the jerk that came up with this project. Is that too rude? Should I just wish him to choke or something?_

* * *

"Mr. Hiroshima?!? Are you alright? What's the matter?" 

"I-I a-am cho-k-king…"

"Oh my G-O-D! Help us!"

I know I'm corny.

* * *

"Do you copy?" 

Silence.

"Mr. Uchiha is now in the grounds of File Inc. About 10 meters from the platform."

Silence.

"We're nearing the platform." Pause. "We're there. Do you copy?"

Silence.

"Take over."

That's how Mr. Haruno works. As a bodyguard and driver of Mr. Uchiha, the biggest tycoon in the marketing business. He's the CEO of the biggest marketing firm; File Inc. Mr. Haruno is hiss faithful companion even risking his life for the safety of Mr. Uchiha and even his family. He has been a bodyguard for 10 years now. You should ask why he's not quitting his job now that he's earned enough money to support his family. You don't know but he knows many of Mr. Uchiha's secrets. That includes plots and hidden schemes. Yes, graft and corruption. Illegal. You wouldn't want someone who knows something illegal about you just roam freely, right?

That means just a word out and Mr. Haruno and his family's life will be endangered, wiped out from this cruel world.

Yes, including Sakura's.

* * *

"Ok class. I am your substitute teacher, Mrs. Nagasaki. Mr. Hiroshima is currently in the clinic. He choked a while ago and sadly, he had a severe asthma attack." 

_No way! He actually choked?!? _Sakura looks disbelievingly. _Hehe. Maybe I'm the real Nostradamus' descendant. Hail! _Sakura has this weird goofy grin plastered on her face. She looks like a clown.

"Girl with the pink hair? Are you alright?" Mrs. Nagasaki asked.

"Ha?" Sakura shook out of her reverie and saw all her classmates looking at her. "Ye-yeah. I'm alright. Perfectly fine!" Then she did a thumbs-up sign.

I can't believe this.

Mrs. Nagasaki looked doubtful for moment then she shrugged. "Okay, now you'll meet your partners from the other section! You boy---"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Silence.

"Call 4B. I want you all to behave, ok?"

A few nods from the class made the teacher smile and walk out of the room.

_Now this is what I call hell. _

* * *

Mr. Haruno received a call that Mr. Uchiha needs him upstairs. He hurriedly went, his footsteps silent but quick. He walked the familiar hallways of the company, greeting a few people here and there. 

Who knows what lies can this majestic hall confine? What deception is coated with the chaste paint of white? What hidden schemes are curbed beneath the lines of alliance made through the years? Only Mr. Haruno knows.

Only a soul knows.

* * *

"Hey forehead-girl!" came the smooth voice that has irked Sakura these days. 

_Here he is. I can't hear you._

Sakura tried to ignore him but Sasuke just know how to make a girl notice her. He sat in front of Sakura and looked her straight at the eyes. Black meets green. Unlikely union, opposites they say. But opposites attract.

Sakura blushed and she looked away. _Stop blushing, dude!_

"Hey, do I see a blush there?" Sasuke said feeling so proud of himself.

"W-what? How dare you?!?" Sakura suddenly forgot her shyness and switched to war mode.

"Hey, hey. I didn't come here to launch a World War III. In fact, you look good when you're blushing. So I think I should make you blush every time so you'll look good." Smirk.

"Hey! So you're insinuating that I don't look good in general?!?"

"No, no. I'm not saying that. I just haven't a chance to see you, you know, calm? Because when we're together, we're always warring."

_He has a point. _Sakura bit her lip apologetically and looked away, blushing.

"Hey, wait! Did I just say that you look good? Oh, sorry. I lack sleep. And hey, you agree with that? I just say you looked good! You should be angry at me for telling lies."

_I swear I'll kill this guy._

"Want to see a murder?"

"Ok. Who's the lucky person?"

"You."

Glare.

_Hahaha! Beware…_

* * *

Mr. Haruno walked towards Mr. Uchiha's office at the 4th floor. He first checked himself at the mirror in the mess hall before proceeding. As he was about to grab the doorknob, he heard voices inside. _Maybe he has a meeting. But why did he still call me?_

He's about to knock when he heard something worth knowing.Something intriguing.

"He knew all about the scam!"

"How?"

"He must have read all about it when I asked him to get my briefcase. Damn!"

"We have no choice but to keep him silent."

The lone figure standing outside the door froze. _Keep him silent? Does that mean, they'll kill him, whoever he is?_

* * *

The pair, still glaring at each other decided to proceed to their work; they should make a scrapbook regarding the parts of speech. 

"Hey," Sasuke started. "I'll write the reports. You design." And with that he got some paper and start writing.

_Wow! I don't know that he's smart. Wait, I should not be praising him!_

"Quit talking now, smart-ass. Work." Smirk.

I'll kill this girl…

Glare.

Minutes passed.

"Pass the scissors."

"Why?"

_Grrr…_ "I need to cut the tape."

"Then use your teeth."

Glare.

And after a few minutes of torment, silence and contests of death glares after, Sakura finished her work first.

_Whew. Let's see him gape. _"Here." She said while handing the finished scrapbook to Sasuke.

Sasuke got it, casting first a doubtful look at Sakura before focusing his attention on the finished work. Then…

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Both eyebrows twitch.

Silence.

_Oh, come on…_

Eyes bulging.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?"

_Oh, crap…_

* * *

Mr. Haruno thinks he has enough hearing done. Yeah, he knows how foul Mr. Uchiha as a creature is, but killing somebody? This is too much. 

He slowly walked away from his office when…

CRASH!

_Oh shoot!_

A tinkle of crashing porcelain filled the atmosphere.

* * *

"W-Why? Is there something wrong?" 

"You're asking me if something is wrong?!? You're really asking me, dude?"

"Well duh. I have just asked you."

"Then look at this! What did you just do?" Sasuke handed Sakura the scrapbook and pointed to a page where balls with squiggly lines below them are used as a border.

"What's wrong? They're balloons."

Hey, even I don't know that they're balloons.

"Those are balloons? Those are sperm cells!"

"They are?"

"And your excuse?"

"The art of genetics?"

"You're hopeless."

* * *

Mr. Haruno bumped the porcelain vase beside him. That distracted the voices. 

"WHO'S THAT?"

Mr. Haruno ran. _This is a good escape time. Hope they won't see me_.

Mr. Uchiha went out. He saw the broken vase. Aside from that, there's no trace of who cause the intrusion. He decided to go in again when he saw something amidst the broken pieces of the vase.

A wristwatch.

He smirked.

"Looks like we have to change plans."

* * *

Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! 

**-MaG fAiZ11-**

**cast14**

And also to those who put me and my story in their alerts list!

Thanks, folks!

Continue reviewing to both of my stories. Sorry for the somehow late update because school has started again and I'm feeling kinda miserable these days.

So long!


	4. Happiness and Sorrow

**Beyond all Things **

**by: **hopper12594

**PLOT:** Sakura and Sasuke are childhood friends. But then, destiny decided to separate them. And after 10 years, fate conspired to meet them. Will things still be the same between them as when they're young?

A tale of betrayal and trust, of deception and loyalty. Not all love stories have happy endings. Because in this world where everything is hiding in the darkness, love is the only light. If you can find it.

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER: **To all those who reviewed.

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Happiness and Sorrow **

"Uchiha and Haruno…

Sound effects…

Strobe lights…

Lights focused on the two…

The dynamic duo….

The iceberg Uchiha Sasuke…

Ahhh!!!! (Fan girls screaming on the background)

The tough forehead-girl Haruno Sakura…

Silence.

In English…"Nobody clapped? How poor."

In Tagalog… "Ay, walang pumalakpak? Kawawa naman."

In German… "Niemand hat geklatscht? Wie arm."

In French… "Personne n'a applaudi ? Comment pauvre."

In Martian Style… "beep-beep (Nobody) Bee-bee-bee-beep (clapped. How)

!#$&&&&&&&&(&()&)&(($#(&)))))) (poor.)

"I swear I'll kill these guys…"

"Okay…"

"Their score is…"

Silence.

"97."

Gasp.

Sakura fainted.

* * *

"I really can't believe this!" 

"What? I hate you now!'

"Look, Haruno Sakura, the Haruno Sakura who always managed to draw people

looking like aliens and all her artworks look like abstract designs and really needs a

remedial in Arts got a 97!?!?!"

"Hey!"

And before World War 2/5 start, Hinata stopped the warring duo.

"Okay stop!"

Freeze.

"Okay, stop being corny." Hinata scolded the two. They continued to walk now in

peace. They are walking in silence when a bulb appeared in Tenten's head. "Hey

Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she inquired.

Tenten looked reluctant to ask but she asked it anyway. "Do you like Sasuke?"

Sakura looks baffled at this sudden question. But still, she don't know what to

answer.

_Do_

_You _

_Like _

_Sasuke_

Four words and a question mark continued to echo in her head.

_Yes or no?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

Do

_Yes_

You

_No_

Like

_Yes_

Sasuke?

_No_

In fact, you look good

_Yes_

When you're blushing. 

_No_

So I think I should make you blush 

_Yes_

Every time 

_No_

So you'll look good.

_Yes…_

And she answered the most feasible answer she could muster.

"Yes."

And before you start screaming your heads off, I'm sad to say that this is just a figment of my crazy imagination and Sakura won't definitely agree to that.

Sorry for the slight interruption.

I know I'm corny.

ZAP! Back to reality.

"Do you like Sasuke?"

"Hell no!" Without hesitation and spit flying from her mouth, she uttered these two forceful words. The force of her words can even uproot trees. "What made you think that I'll fall in love with that, with that (censored)?"

The three's eyes bulged.

"Why are you angry? I'm just asking!!" Tenten panicked and had an attack of asthma and from God-knows-where, got out a nebulizer and well, nebulized herself.

"Hey, you don't have asthma."

Tenten looked at the nebulizer she's holding and threw it. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Then Tenten flashed a big smile and a thumbs up similar to Gai and Lee's trademark. Oh, the magic of youth!

"These guys are weird, I swear."

* * *

"Hey Uchiha!" Naruto tried to catch up with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji looking really exhausted. The three continued to walk and pretended that they didn't hear Naruto. 

"Hey!" Naruto caught up. "Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaruuuuuu!!!!!!"

When he finally caught up, "Didn't you hear my beautiful voice?" he asked in between short breaths.

"Oh Naruto, you're here. Did you say something?" Neji asked Naruto looking completely innocent.

"Hey!" Naruto bawled once again much to the irritation of Shikamaru.

"Can't you say anything other than 'hey'?" Shikamaru asked irritated.

"Hey?"

"Are you insulting me?"

"Hey?"

"Dobe!"

"Hey?"

"Bastard!"

"Hey?"

"Fart!"

"Hey?"

"Calculus!"

"Hey?"

"Scientific notation!"

"Hey?"

"Keyboard!"

"Hey?"

"You're crazy!'

"Hey?"

"Naruto!"

"Hey?"

"Dude, where's my car?"

"Hey?"

"I see dead people!"

"Hey?"

"Let's forget each other from now on! I thought we're friends!"

The almighty Nara Shikamaru walked out fuming. Sasuke and Neji looking completely bewildered followed him.

"What happened to him? Why is he hotheaded today? Has he got his period or something?" And before people start thinking that he's crazy, he followed.

"Hey! Wait!"

_

* * *

"He knew all about the scam!" _

Headache. I must get myself all fixed up.

"_How?"_

I must stop working till the wee hours of the night.

"_He must have read all about it when I asked him to get my briefcase. Damn!"_

Working for the prominent Uchihas are tiring.

"_We have no choice but to keep him silent."_

We

Have

No

Choice

But

To

Keep

Him

Silent.

9 words.

But still it kept haunting my vivid dreams.

For I can't rest without thinking

Who is he planning to murder?

I knew of Mr. Uchiha's schemes.

But ending the life of someone

Is much worse.

Horrifying.

Can I rest and sleep soundly in the night

If I know that I could stop

This dreaded thing happening.

Help me…

I can't think anymore…

* * *

"I told you we'll change plans!" 

"B-but… he remained faithful to you!"

"I DON'T CARE! He'll destroy all my plans!'

"Surely they will put the blame on you."

"And why is that? He has worked for me for 10 years."

Silence.

"They'll blame it on my enemies. And then…"

A forceful, dreary laugh followed that even the demons can't contain. A laugh coming from the very pits of hell…

"Sir…please…I beg of you. Not me, my family how about them…I…"

"Silence! I don't care about your woes. I want the task accomplished tonight!"

"T-ton-night?"

"Yes, tonight."

"But s-sir?"

"No buts! Or else, I'll kill your family instead. Now, out!"

"Yes sir."

"Remember, tonight."

Silence.

"Yes, Mr.---"

* * *

"UCHIHA!!" 

The prodigy looked up as a horse; I mean his Math teacher glanced at him. "Why?"

Ms. Chico fumed and smoke was seen coming out from her ears and nose like an enraged bull. "Why?!?" she asked disbelievingly. "Mr. Uchiha, did I allow any student to sleep in my class?"

Sasuke thought. And after a few minutes of breathtaking silence, he shrugged. "I dunno. Ask yourself." Sasuke bowed again and slept.

"Grrr…UCHIHA!" _Don't lose your temper on this brat…_

"What is it this time?" Sasuke asked irritated for being disturbed.

"DETENTION!!!!!!!!"

"Thanks." And with that casual sleepy look on his face, he went out of the classroom leaving many girls admiring him more.

He quietly passed by the hallways of their school. He used to play here when he was younger. He was following his elder brother then. Elder brother. _Hah! My elder brother. Uchiha Itachi. Considered as the school's pride winning many contests for God's sake. And a much behaved one too. _He reminisced the old times when they're playing but since his brother went to America, he was left behind, alone. Causing him to hate his brother so much.

He was always the topic of their conversation at home, even now that he's gone. And he, Uchiha Sasuke was forced to imitate his brother. His godly brother. He who always have good remarks, he who was always praised. Even at school, he was forced to bear the ridicule of being "Itachi's little brother".

Heck, even to the number of fan clubs they have, Itachi beat Sasuke.

But not anymore. For he was to create a name of his own.

_And I will never be like that bullshit._

Sasuke shook out of his reverie about his brother. He was trying to forget him all these years. But he thinks he hasn't succeeded.

Yet.

As he descended the stairs to a too familiar residence in which he has been going in and out these years, he noticed a figure sitting in his usual chair in front of the principal's desk. _Another student in detention? _But he knows that figure so well. Familiar with it he is.

He knocked three times and as he heard the 'come in' signal of the principal, he entered the torture chamber; I mean the principal's office. And he saw there sitting by the principal, he suspects is also in detention is the student he doesn't expects to be there.

Haruno Sakura.

"YOU ARE ALSO IN DETENTION?!!?"

The principal, Mrs. Kawakishi (sounds like sushi) stood transfixed as Sakura and Sasuke stood there pointing at each other with a 'YOU!' look on their faces.

"I don't know that you know each other. What a coincidence! Mr. Uchiha, you can sit there if you may." She gestured at a seat near the door. Sasuke slowly sat without taking his eyes from Sakura.

"Mr. Uchiha, you're in detention. Again. Why?" Mrs. Kawakishi demanded of the Uchiha prodigy. Sakura stifled a laugh in her hand sand looked at Sasuke playfully. Sasuke glared at her. "I slept at class."

Sakura's trying not to laugh.

"Which class?"

"At Ms. Chico's."

Sakura burst out laughing.

Mrs. Kawakishi looked at Sakura disdainfully. "You have no right to laugh, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Because you yourself are here on detention because you called your Science teacher a big, fat bullfrog." The principal said.

It's Sasuke's turn to laugh now.

* * *

"So what will we do in detention?" Sakura inquired the principal. _This has got to be easy. I want to go home early or else, I'll ambush you on your way home. _

"I'm afraid, Ms. Haruno that this will take a long time, a very long and tiring one, indeed."

Sasuke looked curious, afraid you might say. _What the heck?_

"Don't worry; I'll call your parents to let them know."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _I'll call your parents to let them know? _

"You will be…"

The two waited in breath-holding silence.

"Fixing all the books in the library."

The two froze with their eyes transfixed.

**

* * *

6:00 **

"Mrs. Kawakishi, no one is answering at the Haruno household." The secretary announced looking devastated at the news she herself said.

"My goodness' sake. Where are they? Misato and Hirohito have gone home, already. Surely, someone will pick up the phone." Mrs. Kawakishi looked really worried. She feels something have gone wrong in the Haruno household.

Correct, principal.

**

* * *

8:00 **

Sakura yawned and stretched. 5 hours of total boredom locked in the library seemed an endless torture. Finally, it's done.

"Hai….Finally, freedom!" Sakura hollered as she and Sasuke looking tired and devastated walked out of the school grounds and onto the village.

"You're actually happy about that?" Sasuke asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, Uchiha. Give me a reason why not?" Sakura arched an eyebrow and smiled at the boy.

Minutes of total silence followed.

"Well," she started. "I need to go home! Bye, Sasuke!" and with a small wave, she ran towards her home.

Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly while smirking. _She's unbelievable. _He put his hands inside his pocket and walked towards his home on the other direction.

* * *

Sakura headed home. She noticed that all the lights on the posts are off. Very dark. Sakura's not afraid of the dark but she feels wrong. 

_**Dark. It's all dark. I can't see. I groped my way through the darkness hoping that I might get hold of something that can help me get out here. Heck, I don't even know where and why I'm here. What is this place? Where am I? I begin to feel afraid. I restrained my eyes hoping to see some light beyond me but there's nothing, only pure darkness.**_

Sakura suddenly felt that this already happened. Unsure of when and where, she dismissed the thought. But you know _déjà vu_? The feeling that something you're experiencing right now already happened in the past? And Sakura doesn't like this feeling. Cause it makes her scared.

_**I sat down. I hugged my knees closer to my body while I kept my head low. I'm beginning to feel cold. I waited there for a long time in that position. I begin to feel helpless and desperate. I want to scream for help but I just can't. It's like my voice is gone. And after what seemed like an eternity to me, my eyes sensed some light.**_

Then Sakura saw some light! Alas! She exclaimed.

_**I immediately stood up. I swept my pink bangs away from my face. I begin to feel some numbness on my limbs, but I suspended the feeling. I need to get away from here now! **_

She ran towards it not knowing why. Maybe she just wants to escape the darkness behind. She doesn't even know where the light is coming from but it is her instinct that guides her towards it.

_**I ran with all my might towards the light. But after a while, I felt that I'm not getting any closer. Damn it! I'm beginning to feel tired. But when I look at the darkness behind me threatening to enclose me in a clinch, I sensed a desire to not give up. I must go on. I really must.**_

_**I ran. I can feel the wind in my ears. I can feel my pink hair being carried by the wind. This is a great sensation! Woohoo! Then I saw the light. It's nearer! Yes, it's nearer! This fact stimulated me and I desired to run faster.**_

She got nearer and saw the light was coming from a single light post above her.

_**Then the light went out. I looked around but I noticed I'm not in pure darkness anymore. I can see a big silhouette in front of me. I came forward to see what it is. My footsteps are muffled because of the thick dust and moss under my feet. I can hear my heart palpitating. I begin to feel scared, my cold sweat dropped.**_

Oddly, she found herself in front of her house. It's peculiar to think that the single illuminating light post is the one beside her house.

_**Then I saw it. A house. Not just a house but, hell, this is our house. I can recognize it from its familiar posts and hallways. I should be feeling secure now. This is our house, anyways. But why do I feel that something is wrong. Something is not right and I don't like this feeling one bit.**_

She entered her house but something's stopping her. Like a force dreading her entrance. Seems like a warning. But what could go wrong? After all this is her house.

_**I came forward. I grabbed our knob. I can feel my sweaty hand shaking and shivering at the same time. I wiped it at my shirt. I can feel sweat in my forehead so I wiped it at the sleeves of my shirt. I opened the door, only to find darkness inside. I hesitated to come in but there's like something that's driving me in.**_

When she entered, she felt that something is wrong. Her hands began to sweat and she felt a sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

_**I walked the familiar halls of our house. I walked slowly. I even don't want to progress in the beginning. I even thought to be as close to the door as possible for an easy escape route in case something just popped out of nowhere. Foolish, eh? **_

Then she smelled it. Blood. Her eyes bulged. She froze in her being not wanting to go any further, afraid of what she might see. But the sense of apprehension urged her on.

_**Then I smelled it. Blood. I smell blood. I saw a trail of it in the hallway to our living room. I froze. I don't want to see where it came from. I just don't want. I'm feeling immensely scared and nervous. I want to get out quickly but the feeling of harm might befallen my family urged me to get on. **_

She walked slowly and with each step are heartbeats of her heart. The stench increased leading her to their living room. She realized now when and where all this have happened before. But it's too late.

_**The smell became stronger as I progressed. You can imagine my fear and worry at the same time. I tried to call my parents but no sound came out. I went to the living room.**_

All the memories of her dream flooded in like a destroyed television with weak reception, all ending in the scene in front of her. Hell.

_**Then I had the worst fear of my life.**_

* * *

Finally! A long chapter! Sorry for the late update cause I was so busy with school work these days!!! And I am depressed… 

Again, a big thanks to those who put me and my story on their alerts list! And all those who bothered to read BaT and see my profile. Thanks!

And here are the reviewers!

**Bruna Lopes**

**cast14**

I'll update ToL next! Hope you'll support both of my stories!!


	5. Loss of a Loved One

**Beyond all Things **

**By: hopper12594**

**PLOT:** Sakura and Sasuke are childhood friends. But then, destiny decided to separate them. And after 10 years, fate conspired to meet them. Will things still be the same between them as when they're young?

A tale of betrayal and trust, of deception and loyalty. Not all love stories have happy endings. Because in this world where everything is hiding in the darkness, love is the only light. If you can find it.

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To all those who read and are reading this.

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Loss of a Loved One**

_**There I saw the slaughtered bodies of my family. **_

Death.

"_No, leave us alone!"_

Quenches the life and soul

"_Kill me instead!'_

Of those living.

"_Not my family!"_

Living it cold, dead, useless

"_Have mercy!"_

Like a shell.

"_Oh God, oh God, oh God…'_

Lifeless...

"_NO!!!"_

Death comes at night.

_Glory be to the father…_

Where vulnerability

_And to the son.._

Is seen.

_And to the holy spirit…_

Through the eyes

_As it was in the beginning_

Of all the victims.

_Is now and ever shall be_

"Remember, tonight."

_World without_

"Sir…please…I beg of you. Not me, my family how about them…I…"

_End._

"Tonight."

_Amen…_

Blood.

Death.

"_I'll be quiet, I promise. Just spare us!"_

"_Temporary silence wouldn't suit him. You should know that by now."_

"_You're human! Have mercy! Have feelings!"_

"_I don't, I can't have mercy."_

"_Just, just spare my family! Kill me instead!"_

"_Murder comes in a whole package. But if you wish, I'll kill you first."_

"_No! I have children and a wife! Understand me! I know you also have a son!"_

"_Silence! Do you think I like what I am doing here!?!"_

"_Then, then…"_

"_Forgive me Mr. Haruno but…"_

"_Goodbye!"_

"_NO!!!!!!"_

* * *

In the darkness of the night, all the villagers are now sound asleep on their beds completely oblivious of the horror that's happening. In the midst of the darkness, a lone figure runs through the streets and went in to a desolate shack.

"Father! Why are you drenched in blood?!"

The man sat down and covered his face with hands stained with dry blood.

"I killed them, I killed them, oh God forgive me!!"

"Father! You still killed them! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"But you and your mom will be harmed!"

Silence.

"Where's your mother?"

"She was, she was kidnapped by unknown guys. They said that they are just asked to do that by Mr. Uchiha."

Silence.

"No!!!!!!!"

Tears.

Murderers' only luxury is tears. For in tears they release all the feelings that are within them.

"We'll take revenge! We'll take revenge!! He fooled me in doing this treacherous act and what will we receive in return? He shouldn't take your mom away! It's not part of the plans!""

Silence.

"You understand me Gaara? We will take revenge."

Silence.

"Yes, father."

* * *

Blood.

Sakura just stood there, eyes transfixed to the horror in front of her eyes. She wanted to scream, to ask for help but no sound came out.

Death.

Sakura tried to approach her family. Her brain is blank and the only thing that controls her body is her soul, her love for her family.

Wounds.

And with every step she took…

_I can still remember that day when Papa came home crying. That is the first time I saw him so pathetic, so pitiful, so useless. He broke down emotionally, sat down on one of our old rickety chairs and covered his face with his hands._

_Mama told me, Hirohito and Misato to go to our room. She told us to stay put. I waited for Misato and Hiro to go to sleep before I disobeyed Mama. I went out quietly and peeped through the doorknob._

_I saw Mama crying comforting Papa. Even at my young age, I was five, I can see the sadness on Papa's face and how my Mama tried to comfort him._

_Only the mere sight of Papa breaking down like this shatters my heart._

_When I was about to go back to our room, I caught some of Papa and Mama's words._

_"He won't let me quit. He said he'll give us anything for my silence."_

_"Let's go out of the country."_

_"No. I want my children to grow up normally."_

_I don't know how great the effect of those words will be years from now._

Blood.

Death.

Wounds.

Memories.

Step…step..

Closer..closer…

Nearer…nearer…

_"Hey little girl."_

_I spun around to see who called me and I saw a man with dark blue spiky hair staring at me with those merciless mocking eyes. In my sudden fear and confusion, I absentmindedly released the ball I was holding and let it roll on the ground._

_It seems like I was hypnotized by the cold staring glare of the man before me that I can't take my eyes off him. I feel fear. I just don't know why._

_"Your name is Sakura, right?"_

_I nodded slowly. He smirked then he grabbed my chin with his hand, knelt down in front of me and put his face close to mine. My eyes widened at the close proximity but he just smirked at my reaction. He continued to make eye contact with me then he finally spoke after a few minutes._

_"Where is your daddy?"_

_Silence._

_"Come on tell me. I will not harm him." He placed his hand son both of my shoulders._

_Silence. I shook my head._

_"What do you mean? Your daddy is not there?"_

_I shook my head._

_The man became impatient with my incessant shaking of head._

"_You're hiding him from me? Come on, tell me!"_

_Silence. I tried to break free from his grasp but the more I break free, the more he holds. His nails are digging into my skin. "Where's your daddy? Where???!!"_

_I began to cry silently shaking my head. Papa told me not to talk to strangers. "N-No…" I plead. "No…"_

_But instead of irritating him, he seemed overjoyed of my tears. He grinned a manic smirk and released his grasp a little. _

"_Why are you crying, little angel?" he spoke in mocking tones. He smiles, I cry. "Are you scared baby? There's no need. Just tell me where your daddy is,."_

_But I continued to cry and shook my head. Daddy…Where are you?_

"_Come on tell me. Do you know what happens to bad children? Huh?"_

_I shook my head. Cry. Tears. Hero. Alone. Desolate. Where are you?_

_Daddy._

_Daddy._

_Daddy._

_Daddy…_

"_Release Sakura!!"_

_Daddy…_

Blood.

Death.

Wounds.

Memories.

Love.

Closer…closer…

Nearer…nearer…

Step…step..

_Did you ever have the feeling, Sakura, that you really like something but the moment that thing becomes yours, you suddenly regret wanting it?_

I hope I never got the courage of approaching my parents now.

For at far, their death seems so unreal.

But the moment their cold body touches mine…

Reality will sink in.

I don't want to approach them any longer…

I don't want to believe that this is real…

Closer…closer…

"_Oh my God! Sakura, Sakura!"_

_I don't know what's going on but I began to vomit. Lots and lots and lots. I began to feel uneasy. Then my sight blacked out._

"_Oh God! Call a doctor!"_

_My body began to jerk, to shake involuntarily. Like I am being possessed. And all I can see is darkness. All I can feel are the restraining arms of those around me._

"_She's having a seizure Mom!"_

"_Oh God, oh God, oh God… Where's the doctor, Mitoki!!??"_

"_Just call an ambulance!!!"_

_Memories began to play like an endless tape inside my head._

_I was born in a poor family._

"_What? An ambulance or a doctor?"_

_We struggled to survive. My dad worked as a bodyguard._

"_Doctor!!"_

_I was always teased because of my eccentricity._

"_No Mom! Ambulance!"_

_I was tortured in the past. We often get many death threats for Papa is the bodyguard of the prominent Uchihas._

"_Fuck. Bullshit."_

"_Shut up, Hirohito."_

_I was emotionally disturbed once. I often got anxiety and depression attacks._

"_We don't have enough money for hospital bills!"_

_But we were financially helped by the Uchihas._

"_Get help from Mr. Uchiha."_

_And since then, my life changed for the better leaving all the memories and the shattered hopes of my tortured childhood behind._

"_Shut the hell up! Just call an ambulance. Fuck."_

_Childhood. Torture. Memories._

_Sirens of an ambulance filled my ears before I completely passed out._

_Darkness._

Blood.

Death.

Wounds.

Memories.

Torture.

Closer…

Nearer…  
Step…

My family.

_**They were all chopped; different parts of their bodies are in every corner of that room. In the table, inside the aquarium, everywhere!**_

The scene in front of her is just so grotesque for a little girl to handle. It is like a scene straight from a horror movie. There is blood everywhere and three mercilessly chopped bodies are placed in the middle of a circle made from blood.

Blood.

_Oh God, this can't be happening._

_Vomit. I want to. But I can't._

_Vomiting will just be a sign _

_That I'm disgusted with my family._

_It shows that I despise them._

_But that will never happen._

_Never._

She was staring straight at those lifeless faces. She can't take all of this. She just doesn't understand. Everything is unreal. This is not true. And in that precise moment of denial, all the sounds suddenly died out. Her mind became blank. She was suddenly enveloped in a state of darkness. Then pictures, moments, memories began to materialize in front of her. Her brain is having a flashback of all her memories regarding her family.

"_Easy, dear. You might choke. I saw you're very sound asleep so I decided not to wake you up."_

_Mom??_

"_This is my youngest daughter, Haruno Sakura."_

_Dad!!_

"_Never give up! When there's life, there's hope!"_

_Misato…_

"_Hey! Come back here! Return my skateboard!"_

_Hirohito!!_

"_Bye, honey! Take care!"_

_Who will take care of me now?_

"_Sakura, act like a girl!"_

_Who will protect me now?_

"_Sakura, I'm your sister. Why don't you trust me?"_

_Who will be here for me now?_

"_Who is bullying you? Come on tell me and I'll kick his ass."_

_Who will tease me now?_

_Who???? Who??_

_Why did you all leave me?_

_Do you really love me?_

And there came a popping sound.

Sakura realized and accepted the truth.

That this is all real.

That her family is dead.

And that she is now all alone.

And tears, for the first time, flowed.

Like the rain

That is never.

Going to dry up.

Sakura knelt down by her mom. Hands shaking and cold with sweat, she touched her mom's hand and kissed it. Her hands and face are now wet with blood but she just doesn't care.

"Mom!" she choked in between tears. She lifted her mom's body and hugged it tightly. She shook it wanting to believe that this is all a dream.

_**My god! Who did this?!? Who did this!?! I can feel my body giving up. I can't take this. I can't comprehend all of this.**_

There is so much pain. It hurts so much that I started to become numb. In just all of a sudden, my family was wiped out of existence.

_When there's life there's hope_

I'm still hoping, hoping beyond hope, that all the stars would grant me my wish, my one and only wish. I'd give anything to the world just to see my family alive. Once more.

I want to scream, to curse all the people in the world. They're all mocking me now. I'm all alone now without no one there to help me, to be with me. I swear I won't rest till justice prevails. I swear I'll avenge. I swear with my whole life and soul. I;m willing to sell my soul to the devil. I swear I'll kill whoever did this to my family.

I swear.

I swear.

_**And before fainting, I saw a message on the wall.**_

**DON'T MESS WITH US!!**

Don't mess with us.

_**I felt my blood drained cold. I can't move. I can feel my eyes closing. And before I finally went out, I promised myself, I'll avenge. **_

_**Darkness.**_

Blood.

Death.

Wounds.

Memories.

Love.

Torture.

Life…

* * *

"Glory be to the father, and to the son, and to the holy spirit…"

"As it was in the beginning, is now and ever shall be world without end. Amen."

"Uh…Where am I?"

Silence.

Silence.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA!"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw herself in an incredibly white room. White pillows, white bed sheets, white furniture, white clothes, everything is white. And she saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten praying the rosary in a corner.

"Uh…Where am I?"

Silence.

Silence.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA!"

The three approached, no raced to Sakura, panic-stricken.

"Am I in heaven?"

"Oh my! God, what have you done to her?? She doesn't have any physical injuries but what did you do to her brain??"

"Hey, hey why am I here in the first place?"

"Bed rest."

* * *

After calming down a bit, the three sat by Sakura's side and watched her intently. She twitched.

"So," Ino started and she closed upon Sakura. Sakura cringed at the close proximity of their faces. "What are you feeling now?"

A hand struck Ino on her head. "OUCH!"

"Dum-dum! Do you think Sakura wants to answer that question in her state?" shouted a fuming Tenten, both fists on air ready to pounce on Ino. "Oh sorry." Ino scratched her head sheepishly.

Sakura smiled a bit. She's glad that she still has her friends to support her. She tried to answer Ino's question. "I dunno. Shocked, maybe." She shrugged.

'Oh, okay." Ino said and withdrew away from Sakura.

Silence.

"Sakura," Hinata finally spoke in soft calming tones. "We'll go now. If you need anything, we're just at the reception area."

Hinata dragged Tenten and Ino away all the while smiling at Sakura. She smiled back.

Sakura intently closed her eyes as the sound of a closing door filled the quiet room. _It was all too tiring. Many things have happened. It was a giant emotional roller coaster. _Sakura went to a deep slumber, tears trickling from her eyes.

* * *

_"Don't mess with us…"_

_"Come on tell me. I will not harm him."_

_"He won't let me quit. He said he'll give us anything for my silence."_

"_No. I want my children to grow up normally."_

_Dad…_

_Dad._

_Dad!!!_

Sakura woke up with a start. She was sweating profusely, cold sweat. She has been dreaming of her dad. Just the mere thought of her dad makes her heart ache.

Knock! Knock!

Sakura arched her eyebrow. _Who could possibly be that? _She hesitated for a moment. "C-Come i-in?"

Two properly dressed men went in holding files and papers. One is stout and bald and the other is lean and tall. The stout man greeted Sakura. "Good morning Ms. Haruno Sakura. We are the assigned investigators for the Haruno massacre." Then he showed hid i.d.

_Haruno massacre…_

"I am Mr. Shawano," the stout man said and he held out a hand for Sakura to shake. Sakura took it. "And this is," he continued. "Mr. Temujin." The lean man waved at Sakura. She, meanwhile, smiled.

"So," Mr. Temujin started after comfortably sitting at a nearby chair. "We have cleaned the whole place up and place the three cadavers---"

_Cadavers…_

"---under autopsy. After our preliminary searches, I'm sad to say that we haven't found any trace of the murderer. This will be a very hard case to crack indeed." He finished in an apologetic tone.

_This will be a very hard case to crack indeed._

_We haven't found any trace of the murderer._

_We haven't found any trace…_

_Very hard case…_

"However," Mr. Shawano continued shaking Sakura out of her reverie. "We have found something in the middle of the mess. Do you know who owns this?"

Sakura took it. It's a wristwatch. "This is my dad's."

Mr. Shawano nodded slowly. Then he took a bloodstained paper and urged Sakura to read it.

"Just giving back what you have left…" The paper said. Sakura's forehead creased and she looked at Mr. Showano who just shrugged.

He got the wristwatch and the paper from Sakura and pocketed it again.

"We're still finding out who's the one behind this. But indeed, Ms. Sakura, this is a very hard case. But if you know anything, juts let us know. It might help." Mr. Shawano handed her a calling card. Sakura took it and placed it in her pockets.

"And one more thing," Mr. Temujin said. "I believe you have two siblings?"

Sakura nodded.

Mr. Temujin looked very grave. "We only found three bodies. There are of Mr. Haruno Mitoki, Mrs. Haruno Eriko and Ms. Haruno Misato."

_Oh my god…_

"But I believe you still have a brother and his name is Haruno Hirohito, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"But sadly…"

_Oh. My. God. Why didn't I notice it before?_

"We can't find his body anywhere, even around the village. But rest assured, we'll try to find him. Don't worry."

We can't find his body anywhere.

We'll try to find him.

We'll try…

Try…

Blood in my hands.

Death of a family.

Wounds of the heart.

Memories of a tortured childhood.

Love for my dad.

Torture of a child.

Life ceases.

Loss….of a loved one.

* * *

Finally! A long chapter! You would notice folks that I really described the scene where Sakura saw her family dead, gosh I spent 8 ½ pages (Times New Roman size 12) for that! Because I think that this is the turning point in her life. Everything starts from here. Wahahahaha!! Sorry for the late update!

As always, my endless gratitude to those who are reading this, putting it and me on their alerts and favs list and of course, to those who reviewed! Here they are:

**ashley**

**cast14**

Peace out, people! Continue reading, reviewing and supporting my BaT and ToL!


	6. New Life, New Beginning

**Beyond all Things hopper12594**

**PLOT:** Sakura and Sasuke are childhood friends. But then, destiny decided to separate them. And after 10 years, fate conspired to meet them. Will things still be the same between them as when they're young?

A tale of betrayal and trust, of deception and loyalty. Not all love stories have happy endings. Because in this world where everything is hiding in the darkness, love is the only light. If you can find it.

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER:** To all who are supporting this story.

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: New Life, New Beginning**

**SEPTEMBER 19**

It's been three days since that fateful night, September 16. Sakura is still confined in the hospital due to frequent anxiety and depression attacks.

Investigations continue but still, there is no trace of both the murderer and Hirohito. The autopsy results went out the other day and it was indicted that bombs were planted inside the three bodies. They exploded after five minutes through a detonator attached to the bomb and so that explains the chopped bodies and the scattered blood. Even the knife used in opening the bodies is nowhere to be found.

The Haruno Massacre has been the headline of all the newspapers circulating in the country. Many speculations aroused due to the unusual deaths and the bizarre loss of Hirohito. It has been aired in the television's prime channels, being the object of gossips for days now. Many people mourned for the loss of such a faithful bodyguard to the prominent Uchihas. Many pity the young orphan Haruno Sakura who at her young age had already lost her family to a political war, they speculate.

The Haruno Massacre will surely lose it limelight after a few days, never to be remembered again.

Sakura, being a minor, was placed under the care of Ms. Hiroshi Mariko, a family friend of the Harunos. Legal action is taking place to grant Ms. Mariko full custody of Sakura. They will have to live in another town, away from the Haruno's house, at least.

Sakura is still being updated with the recent leads in the investigation. She was already visited by her classmates and relatives. But the most awaited is the visitation of the Uchihas.

And it happened on the afternoon of the 3rd day of her confinement in the hospital.

* * *

"Sakura! They're here!"

"Who's here?"

"The Uchihas! Followed closely by media men!'

"Mediamen??"

Sakura gazed out from the window, the sun glaring, to confirm the news and she saw the Uchihas with 6 bodyguards accompanying them. And behind them, tailing closely, are reporters.

"Puh-leeze." Tenten sighed exasperatedly. "This is a hospital for goodness' sake! Do they really need reporters behind them sticking up at their asses just to show that yes, they really visited the famous orphan Haruno Sakura? What are they up to?"

"Easy, Tenten." Hinata remarked even though she feels the same way.

Sakura looked away from her friends. She sighed heavily. She touched the willowing curtain in front of her not sure if everything will turn back to normal again.

Sakura was shaken out from her thoughts by the sudden entrance of the Uchihas. It's a strange scene. There are so many people inside this room yet it is so small.

So small…

Not wanting to be part of the limelight, Tenten, Hinata and Ino went out leaving last glances of apology to Sakura. She tried to hold them back but they disappeared amongst the throng of people inside.

Seven or so reporters and cameramen are there firing their questions and capturing scenes out of their cameras. Mrs. Uchiha flung herself unsteadily at Sakura who was in turn surprised at the sudden show of closeness of the famous woman. Mrs. Uchiha shrieked and shed tears at Sakura's shoulders. But Sakura knows that these tears are fake. At normal circumstances, Sakura might have now raged but this is a different one. She's too weak to protest.

Sakura tilted her head, obviously not wanting to take part in this nonsense, sought the prodigy. She found him leaning steadily at a corner. Her face lit up for the comfort of a familiar place. Sasuke looked up and they locked gazes. Any girl stared at this long by the Uchiha might have melted but this only urged Sakura to not break the stare.

Seconds after, Sasuke's gaze softened and it depicted an apologetic look at them. Sakura smiled bitterly.

_He's not that bad, after all._

**"Hey forehead-girl!" **

_Her face screams chastity; it's even impossible to believe that she's disturbed at this moment._

**"Hey, hey. I didn't come here to launch a World War III."**

_Maybe Uchiha isn't so bad after all. I became so selfish these days. I only thought about myself and branded him as arrogant._

"**Quit staring. I know I'm handsome."**

_The first time we met, I knew there is something in her. Even though we continued to fight these days, there is something in her that calms me, that makes me happy._

"**You're cute."**

_After all since the first time we met, I had a secret crush on him. We should be friends. I shouldn't have ignored him when he's showing signs of ceasefire._

**"In fact, you look good when you're blushing." **

_Am I falling in love with her? It's too sudden, if I am. But I knew I have something for her even before we met._

"**So I think I should make you blush every time so you'll look good."**

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

"Hey, Ms. Sakura! Look here!"

Sakura instantly looked at the source of the noise.

Pop!

Blinding glare of the camera.

"**Easy, dear. You might choke. I saw you're very sound asleep so I decided not to wake you up." **

In its lens

"**Bye, honey! Take care!"**

You are reflected.

"Sakura! How many times do I need to call you?!? Come down!"

Then tomorrow, they will see your face

"**This is my youngest daughter, Haruno Sakura." **

Again in the crumpled paper of the daily news

**"Sakura, act like a girl!" **

And your face plastered on their screens.

"**Sir…please…I beg of you. Not me, my family how about them…I…"**

A camera captures

"**No. I want my children to grow up normally."**

Life.

"**_She's having a seizure Mom!"_**

Memories.

_**I was born in a poor family.**_

Moments.

_**We struggled to survive. My dad worked as a bodyguard.**_

Reflects, focuses on one object.

_**I was always teased because of my eccentricity.**_

How does it feel, my blossom

_**I was tortured in the past. We often get many death threats for Papa is the bodyguard of the prominent Uchihas.**_

To be the center of all the attention?

_**I was emotionally disturbed once. I often got anxiety and depression attacks.**_

To be under the scorching glare of the people?

_**But we were financially helped by the Uchihas.**_

To be under the light?

**And since then, my life changed for the better leaving all the memories and the shattered hopes of my tortured childhood behind.**

When your soul is completely in the darkness?

"**_Never give up! When there's life, there's hope!"_**

If a camera can capture life

"**_Who is bullying you? Come on tell me and I'll kick his ass."_**

Can it also bring back life?

**I'm still hoping, hoping beyond hope, that all the stars would grant me my wish, my one and only wish. I'd give anything to the world just to see my family alive. Once more.**

_No! Don't focus on me!_

Why dear?

_Camera only captures life._

_It is not righteous to capture something_

_Dead._

_My soul_

_Is dead._

_Lifeless._

_Like my family._

_I don't want to see the light._

_It mocks me._

"Oh God! Ms. Sakura??!!!"

"Call the doctor!!"

* * *

"Hey, you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"You fainted a while ago."

"And?"

"So….you're okay now?"

Silence.

"I told you I'm okay!! How many times were you born??"

Silence.

"Idiot. I was born only once. What do you think I am, some sort of an alien?"

Popping veins.

"Grrr….You're so dead Uchiha!"

Smirk.

"And why are you smirking, chicken-hair?" Enraged.

No answer.

"Answer me, bastard!!!!!"

"**Hey, who's bastard, girl?"**

"**Obviously, it's you. Hello?!? Am I cross-eyed?"**

Silence.

"I'm glad that you returned to normal now."

Sakura froze in her killer-move tracks. He's right. He's right. Consciousness and reality began to sink in. "You're right." She answered calmly. " I have been unusually quiet these days. Hey, you can't blame me, I'm an orphan now and---" Sakura felt awkward to continue. It still hurts. She looked away in embarrassment.

Sasuke noticed the sudden tension in the atmosphere. He understood. "It's okay." He assured. "I'm just saying that I thought that you will recover fast, in front of other people at least. I'm not used to your, like you know, sudden quietness. I'm used to seeing you smile. Happy."He ended it with a shrug.

"**You're actually happy about that?"**

**"Yeah, Uchiha. Give me a reason why not?"**

"Yeah." Sakura said shrugging. It never occurred to her that Sasuke can be a friend. She only thought of him as someone arrogant, annoyingly-perfect, rich, spoiled brat. After all, they have only been acquaintances for just few days. But they instantly created a spark. Yes, a spark. How does she know? She felt it. After all, since the start, she has feelings for the prodigy.

"Hey?" Sasuke inquired.

"Hm?" Sakura looked up.

"You're okay? I don't mean physically but emotionally and maybe mentally."

_Grrr. What does he mean by that? That I am mentally retarded?? _Sakura pouted and she crossed her arms. "Well," she wants to sound professional. "The usual, sorrow, grief and melancholy." She shrugged.

Silence.

"They are just synonyms, baka."

**"Don't call me that, baka."**

"**Me? A baka? How dare you call me that?!?"**

Sakura sounded so insulted, she can't stop herself from being angry and shouting at Sasuke. "Okay. For your piece of mind, Uchiha, I'll tell you the truth." Sakura felt so enraged especially when she saw that Sasuke smirked. "I feel so disturbed, so shattered! At just an instant, I am an orphan, I'M ALL ALONE! Do you understand that Uchiha? Or your pea-sized brain can't contain the information. It hurts. It so hurts."

Tears.

"I've never even had the chance to say goodbye! I'm so regretful! And you know this feeling of vengeance, of revenge! I feel so, so war-freak, I want to shred to pieces that damn killer! But I realize I can't because I'm weak! I'm weak!! I despise th-this irritable weakness! That I don't even had the strength to recover! I DON'T WANT TO CRY! But I just can't help myself…"

Tears.

Silence.

Tears.

It's so hard to see your angel crying there, so pathetic, breaking down. And what hurts the most is that you can't comfort her. Because words itself seem so hopeless to say.

So hopeless to say.

_Coz it breaks my heart to see you crying. I want to see you happy. Because I simply care for you._

So hopeless to say.

"**Oh, man! This is your entire fault. If I see you again, I swear, I'll--"**

"**What? Blush madly again at me?" **

"It's okay to cry."

"What?"

"It's okay to cry." Sasuke repeated. "my brother…"

_Damn it._

"My brother once told me that it's okay to let out some tears especially when you think you have cried enough in your heart."

_You think you have cried enough in your heart._

"And," he continued. "Don't take revenge."

Sakura smiled. "Why? You're concerned at me?"

"Who said? You're just freaking me out."

Sakura laughed.

"Why are you laughing??"

Laugh.

"Let's be friends, Sasuke."

_Coz it breaks my heart to see you crying._

Silence.

_I want to see you happy._

"Okay."

_Because I simply care for you._

"**I am Uchiha Sasuke. Nice meeting you, Haruno Sakura."**

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 22**

It is the start of the autumn.

"The Lord is your shepherd. He won't let you be alone in the darkness…"

Sorrow and grief fills the air of the morning of September 22. It is the funeral ceremony of the Harunos. All are wearing black; their eyes depict sadness and pity. This is the end. The last respects.

Sakura is not crying. Beside her are her adopted parent and her friends. She knows that she'll not be alone. Ever.

With heavy feet and a battered heart, she approached the three coffins. She took one last look at the calm, serene faces of her family. This is the last time she would see those faces again. She traced the silhouette of her father's face in the mirror. She would not cry. For the sake of her family. This is the last time.

Sakura withdrew away. She stood there momentarily as she watches her family being buried. All the memories and moments began to flood in.

_"Cherry blossoms…."_

_"Sakura, they're beautiful, aren't they?"_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"Do you know that you're named after them?"_

_"I am?"_

_"Yes, my dear. Thus the name Sakura."_

"_But don't cherry blossoms signify death?"_

"_Death?"_

"_Yes. Because cherry blossoms fall to the ground during autumn. Doesn't it signify death?"_

"_Yes, somehow dear. But in the hope of death springs a new life, a new beginning."_

"_A new life, a new beginning?"_

"_Yes dear. Cherry blossoms signify hope that amidst the darkness, there is the light."_

"_I love my name…"_

"_Don't ever lose hope, Sakura."_

"_Never."_

Silence.

Silence.

Tears.

"_Goodbye, my cherry blossoms…"_

* * *

Ei folks!

I'm here again. Sorry for the somehow late update. The blasted document won't upload. And guess what? I am now having a beta-reader! And not just a beta-reader but 2 beta-readers! Kudos to **Yugao **and **Nadir and Blue Wings**! They will begin to edit the chap. 5 of ToL and the Chap. 7 of BaT!! Check out their accounts also. So expect for better chapters!

My occasional gratitude to all who are supporting (That includes to the people who put me and my stories in their alerts and favs list) and reading this story!

The reviewers:

**bloommingcherryblossom10**

**cast14**

Peace out, people!!!!


	7. Separation with a Promise of Forever

**Beyond all Things**

**hopper12594**

**PLOT:** Sakura and Sasuke are childhood friends. But then, destiny decided to separate them. And after 10 years, fate conspired to make them meet. Will things still be the same between them as when they were young?

A tale of betrayal and trust, of deception and loyalty. Not all love stories have happy endings. Because in this world where everything is hiding in the darkness, love is the only light. If you can find it.

**DEDICATION:**

**CHAPTER: **To all those who are supporting this story.

**STORY:** To angel-puppeteer and to my two beta-readers: **Yugao **and **Nadir and Blue Wings**.

**Some author's note, pipz: In the scene wherein Sasuke is in the car and Sakura is out in the rain, all of Sasuke's dialogues or POV are italicized while Sakura's are underlined. Okay?**

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Separation with a Promise of Forever**

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm…I'm just wondering if…"

"If what?"

"If I can marry you someday."

Sakura looked from across the table she is sharing with Sasuke then she laughed loudly. She was thumping the table in joy that her shake toppled over and its contents spilled to the floor. Sasuke looked at her disbelievingly. "What? Why are you laughing, you dumb ass?"

"Hahaha…" the girl trailed away. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the remaining giggles. "You didn't tell me you were allergic to chocolate shakes."

"What?" he asked. He looked at his arms to see if he developed any rashes. There were none.

"I mean, you began to say these crazy things," Sakura began to flail her arms. "When some chocolate shake enters your digestive system, it alters the way your brain thinks." She said matter-of-factly then she smiled at Sasuke innocently.

"Hey bastard, I am not crazy." Sasuke said sharply. He slumped in the chair and uncomfortably tilted his body to the side. He averted his gaze from Sakura and sank lower to his chair.

"Ne, Uchiha, I'm sorry. I was just joking." Sakura stood up and reached for Sasuke's arm. He jerked it away. Gently. He blushed at her touch.

He sat up again. "What's wrong with my proposal, Haruno?" he propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He looked seriously at the girl across him.

Sakura, uncomfortable with the prodigy's gaze, drew away. She sat down and fidgeted on her chair while playing with her hair. "It's just that, it's too early to say those things." She embarrassedly bowed her head, covering her face with her pink bangs.

"What's too early?" Sasuke asked. "You're eleven now, and I just turned twelve. Heck, we can even be together now."

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of Sasuke being her boyfriend. Thoughts like mushy pet names and outrageous PDA entered her head and she literally shook those bad thoughts away. "No, Uchiha! That will be so disgusting!" she cringed.

Sasuke scowled at being dumped. "Okay then. If you don't want to be courted, then I'll court somebody else. You'll see." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He propped his head on the table. "BUT WHO WILL I COURT?"

Sakura smiled. "Ne, Sasuke. I'll let you court me." She stood up and patted the boy's head gently.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes glowed.

"After 5 years."

A thump was heard from across the room.

* * *

It has been 8 months since the Haruno massacre. Everything has eventually calmed down, even Sakura. But the silence has been shattered again with some unexpected news.

"Mr. Uchiha!!!" a man in crisp suit and pants came running in the hall. He is in a hurry; in a state of panic. He is clutching a white envelope so tightly in his right hand that one of its side is crumpled.

The man looks so nervous that nobody dared to stop him or even ask questions. The man almost tripped in a corner and before he knew it, he's flying straight to Mr. Uchiha's door.

"Mr. Uchiha!" he gasped. The CEO looked up from his paperwork and stared questioningly at the man clutching the envelope.

"What's the reason of this sudden show of disrespect, Mr. Kimamoto?" he asked, returning to his work. He rolled his eyes.

The man, Mr. Kimamoto, approached the temperamental president and handed him the envelope. "It was from the courier." He gasped. "Unidentified sender and receiver. We decided to open it and read it." He pointed at the envelope. "Open it."

Mr. Uchiha looked so pissed at being disturbed so he opened it immediately. The words written on the envelope struck him like thunder and he paled like someone who had seen a ghost.

Prepare to die, Uchiha. Watch your family's back.

* * *

"Pick it up, Makoto. Pick it up." Mr. Uchiha walked around his office, his phone in his ear. He sounded so desperate.

Finally, someone answered the call. "Hello?" said the receiver. It was a woman.

"Hello, Makoto." Mr. Uchiha answered.

"Oh honey, why?"

"Listen," the CEO looked around nervously. "Pack your things now. You and Sasuke, then, then go! Go to America! Live there! There's---"

"What?" Mrs. Uchiha piped up. "Why are you telling us to leave? Why are you so nervous?"

"I received a death threat this morning. I just don't want you to get involved. You should leave as soon as possible. You don't know when they'll strike." Mr. Uchiha continued to pace around his office.

"This is so sudden! How about my businesses? My---"

"I'll take care of all that, godammit!" he shouted. The man calmed himself down by drinking some wine. "Look honey, sorry. Pack your things now; bring with you some bodyguards and maids. Catch the earliest flight to America and meet with Itachi there. He'll know what to do. I already informed him."

There was silence on the other line.

"But honey, how about you?" There was utmost concern in her voice.

"I'm okay here. Trust me. It's you I'm worried about."

"But Hideki, I'll stay. I'll always be with you."

"No Makoto." He calmed down. "I don't want you to get involved. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you. Ok honey?"

Silence.

"Okay, love you. Take care."

"Love you too. Bye, take care also."

"Bye."

With the warning of a death threat and the looming terror that awaited them, Mrs. Uchiha can't help but be nervous.

* * *

"WHAT???" the boy's expression turned to anger that he stood up in indignation.

"You heard me the first time, Sasuke! Pack your things now. We're going to America!" his mother shouted all the same.

"But, but, why all of a sudden?" Sasuke tried to calm down.

"Don't ask anymore questions. If you don't want to pack, I'll order the maids to pack for you."

"No! But why this night? It's raining! Can't we just put it off until tomorrow?"

"We can't. That's final." Mrs. Uchiha hurried off, fixing herself. All the people in the Uchiha mansion were in a state of panic and emergency due to the sudden departure.

Sasuke sat down, his brain seeking some righteous answers. He diverted his attention to the rain. He looked out from the window and trailed the raindrops splattered on his window. Just when things were being better between him and Sakura, he needed to go away. _Funny time to leave, it's raining. It will be so sad to leave now._

It was just unfair.

It was all unfair.

* * *

At the far end of the town…

"Hey Sakura! You didn't tell me the Uchihas are leaving." Ms. Mariko asked the girl crouching in the couch.

Sakura almost choked on her chips. "What the bloody hell did you say?"

Ms. Mariko rolled her eyes. "I passed over them on my way here. They are preparing to leave. For America. Funny they chose to leave during a rainy night." She shrugged.

And in a second, Sakura was out in the rain, hurrying after Sasuke.

"NE, SAKURA!! Bring an umbrella!" Ms. Mariko called out.

* * *

Drip….drip…

_I love you, Sakura._

"Drat!" Sakura spat. "How dare he leave without my permission?"

_I like you._

Drip….drip…

"_Can you marry me someday?"_

"How dare he, I'll kill him!"

"_You're cute."_

Drip….drip…

"_You look good when you're blushing."_

"How dare he…" Sakura wiped the tears rolling on her cheeks. "Dammit! I will not cry for that jerk!"

"_I want to see you happy."_

Drip…drip…

"_Because I simply care for you."_

"Sasuke…"

"_My brother once told me that it's okay to let out some tears especially when you think you have cried enough in your heart."_

Drip…drip…

"_I'll wait."_

"He told me that. He told me it's okay to cry."

"_Until you learn to like me."_

Drip…drip…

"_I'm just your best friend."_

"You're my best friend, why do you have to leave me???"

"_But I like you._

Tears. Sakura looked at the sky as the raindrops mixed with the tears she cried.

"_You can't stop me from liking you but I can wait."_

* * *

"Let's go now, Sasuke." Mrs. Uchiha urged the boy to hurry and get in the car.

Sasuke looked at his mom. "Can I say goodbye to Sakura first?"

"There is no time. Come on!"

As Sasuke was about to get in the car, he heard a voice, calling him, choking with emotions.

"SASUKE!!!!"

He turned around and looked at the source of the noise. It was his angel, running towards him, drenched in the rain, crying.

"Sakura---"

"Come on now, Sasuke. Ignore the girl."

"BUT she's Sakura---"

"I don't fucking care who she is! Get inside the car!"

"SASUKE!!!"

Closer. Come on.

Closer.

Closer.

But the closer she was, the farther he became.

The sound of a door being slammed shut and the start of the engine made Sakura's heart lurch.

* * *

"You told me you won't leave me, you jerk…" She continued to run even though it was obvious she wouldn't catch up.

The sound of wind in her ears, the splatters of rain on her legs, the drenching cold in her arms make her want to not give up, to still hope that Sasuke might hear her, that Sasuke might come back again to her arms.

_Sasuke wanted to cover his ears to muffle the sound of her voice. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear it but it was because he didn't want to hear Sakura hurting, and worse - it was all because of him._

_He painfully closed his eyes and tried to remember all the memories he had with Sakura. "I'll never leave you, you bastard. But this is inevitable. Jerk, get up there. Stop crying."_

"You told me you'll wait for me." It was very painful. "You're one of the few people that I love, why are you leaving me now??"

"Is it because of me?" Closer. Closer. Run, Sakura. "Is it because I don't like you?"

_Sakura, I told you I'll wait. I'll wait. It's just I'll have to wait in another country. But, you'll never forget me, right? After all, we're best friends._

_Even thought it hurts to be dumped, it's not because of you that I left. Even I don't understand these things, but one thing's for sure, I still like you._

Sakura stopped running altogether. She totally broke down in the middle of the street and continued to cry. "If I'll let you," she was choking with emotions. "Court me, will your decision change?" 

She sobbed harder in her lap, rocking to and fro. She looked up at the sky. "If I tell you I like you, will you come back, Sasuke-kun!???!!!" she shouted.

_The boy looked out from his window and looked at the dark sky. "I'll be back. Not now. But soon."_

_He stopped the tears from flowing but he couldn't. He just cried when his heart was full of emotion. And this time, it was overflowing. It was overflowing with regret that he never had the chance to say goodbye; sadness for he'll never see Sakura again; anger at himself for he was too cowardly to tell her the truth and love. Yes, love for Sakura; love that was wasted._

_Wasted._

And the question that was bothering her, she had the guts to voice it out. 

"Will you come back to me, Sasuke-kun? Huh? Will you come back to see me once again?"

"Will you come back to wait again? Right now, I like you but not in the way you also like me."

Tears.

There had been a nagging doubt in the back of Sakura's mind. "But Sasuke-kun, if you come back, will you tell me that you don't love me anymore?"

Worry.

What if he won't love me anymore when he comes back?

But love shouldn't be this selfish. Sasuke still likes me even though I don't like him. 

Tears. 

"I don't care. Just come back. Then I'll love you."

_Sasuke clenched his fist and closed his eyes tightly. "I'll come back, Sakura. I'll come back for you. For you. So I can see your face again, so I can love you again. I just hope that when I come back, you already like me."_

"_But for now, goodbye my cherry blossom…"_

A promise was uttered in the hopes that he will be reunited once again with Sakura. In the separation of souls, a promise of forever was being kept. But after years, will they be able to keep it? Especially now that destiny was having fun.

Can they fight with destiny to be with each other again?

* * *

Sakura continued to cry, a lone soul in the middle of the street in this kind of weather. So many things were in her mind right now, so many emotions filling her heart that she didn't notice the light behind her nor the sound of a car horn.

"Shit, you girl! Get out of the middle of the street!"

It was too late.

Destiny had begun to play.

* * *

The seventh chapter! What do you think? Huh? Huh? Hehe.

Okay, my usual gratitude to the people who kept on supporting me and my stories. And now, the reviewers:

**cast14**

**azalea sway**

Okay, folks. I never noticed it and I am so thankful to my beta-readers that they pointed this out: Sasuke is OOC!!

The explanation: I subconsciously intended to make him OOC. The truth is, before he met Sakura, he's IC (in character), he just changed (you know, became cheery and everything) when he met Sakura. But stay tuned to the next chapters and you'll see that he'll return to his normal self. Why? Just read on!! XD

Keep on reviewing, folks!!

Buh-bye! Thanks in advance!


End file.
